


But First I Wanna Know One Thing

by DirtyLittleGreasemonkey (VintageJacqui)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3055619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/DirtyLittleGreasemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Aaron and Robert after their kiss in the garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But First I Wanna Know One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Small mention of past self harm.

"Get in and lie down."

Aaron shakes his head, biting his lip to stifle a smile. He throws Roberts jumper down on a work bench and opens the car door as Robert starts to unzip his jeans.

"You really love bossing people around, don't you?" Aaron says, crawling onto the back seat and turning around to watch Robert crawl in after him, a teasing triangle of cotton visible through the open denim.

"Yeah, I do," Robert replies, settling his hands on Aaron's hips, gripping them tightly to tug the waistband of his work trousers and boxers down to his thighs. "Almost as much as you get off on being told what to do."

Aaron's eyes drop, cheeks obviously flushed even in the dim light, but he can't deny it, not when Robert's seen just how he reacts to it. There's just something in him that longs to be dominated, and it looks like he's found the perfect man for the job.

Shifting on his lap, Robert takes hold of Aaron's face again, like he did outside the car, and kisses him deeply. Aaron gives as good as he gets, but it's Robert who's leading this thing, showing Aaron what he wants through the firm press of his fingertips, the aching throb of arousal between his legs.

"Put your hands above your head," Robert says, scraping his teeth along Aaron's jaw. "Hold on to something."

Aaron's mouth opens in surprise and he can't help smiling now, teeth sinking into his bottom lip when Robert shuffles back and takes Aaron's dick in his hand.

"Want me to suck you?" Robert looks up at Aaron through the hair that's fallen over his eyes. "Say it."

Aaron squirms, his chest heaving with want, but he's no virgin. He's not going to swoon at Robert's cocksure attitude and he sure as hell isn't going to beg. Not yet anyway. He enjoys the look on Robert's face too much when someone doesn't bow to his every whim.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Robert grins, his eyes twinkling with amusement when Aaron doesn't reply. He lifts Aaron's dick away from where it's straining against his stomach and blows a long, hot breath over the head.

"Robert," Aaron gasps, inhaling his name like a prayer. "Come on."

"Say it." Robert licks his lips, tongue so close to Aaron's cock that Aaron can feel the heat of it. 

He wants it so bad. Wants Robert's mouth and hands and body. Wants to be taken apart by him.

Aaron's fists tighten on the edge of the seat, knuckles popping at how hard he's holding on, the muscles in his arms burning.

"Please, Robert..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck..." Aaron's hips cant up only to be pushed down by Robert's forearm, pinning him down. "Suck me. Jesus fuck, please..."

Robert laughs, but it's cut short when he opens his mouth and slides Aaron's cock over his tongue, closing his lips around the length of him and sucking hard.

"Oh, fuck," Aaron grits out. Robert's mouth is so tight, so hot, and it's all Aaron can do not to thrust into it. He's still being held down by Robert's arm, thank god. 

It's getting hotter inside the car, the windows beginning to steam up. Such a cliche, Aaron thinks, hissing when Robert pulls off to lick at the heavy weight of his balls. The hand he's got holding Aaron down moves up, pushing the hem of Aaron's hoodie and t-shirt up past his bellybutton.

For a second, Aaron panics, the urge to cover the silvery lines that he cut into himself almost physically painful. But, he doesn't. He keeps his arms above his head. Keeps them there just like Robert wants him to.

It's dark. Maybe Robert won't see.

Aaron wills himself to look down and at the same time, Robert sits up, his own cock bulging out of the top of his underwear. His lips are dark and spit wet, his smug grin only adding to the fiery lust in his eyes. Aaron blinks and smiles back, and something in Robert's expression shifts, softens, before it's gone as fast as it appeared.

"Get up here," Robert whispers, no less demanding, and he shuffles on his knees to straddle Aaron's hips again.

Aaron lets go of the seat and sits up, hands sliding around Robert's back as their lips meet in a hungry kiss. Robert rocks against him, little circles of motion that send explosions of pleasure over Aaron's skin. He wishes they had something with them. The need for Robert to fuck him is overwhelming.

"Oh, yeah," Robert moans, arching his back as he's starts to ride Aaron with more vigour, his cock still partly covered by his briefs.

He kisses Aaron hard, curling his tongue into his mouth and tracing the ridges of his teeth, stealing his breath. Aaron lets go of Robert's back, one hand moving lower, cupping the swell of Robert's ass, while the other gets in between them, pulling Robert's cock against his own and jerking them off in unison with their thrusting hips.

There's no talking now, no sarcasm, no teasing, the sound of sex drowning everything else out. Both of them know where this will end, it's only a question of who will get there first.

Robert grinds his hips faster, desperately pulling Aaron closer to him. He kisses him again and again, more a clashing of mouths than anything else, while Aaron's hand works them both between his fist. Robert can feel himself start to come, the tight grip Aaron has on him relentless.

"Aaron," he gasps, hips stilling, and Aaron bends his neck so he can take Robert's nipple between his teeth. He doesn't bite down like he wants to, can't mark Robert at all, but the flash of pain has the desired effect because Robert spills all over Aaron's hand, over his cock, moaning so softly that Aaron almost misses it. 

He looks up at Robert, licking his nipple once and then trailing his tongue up to Robert's collarbone, his neck, tasting the salty sweet tang of his pale skin. Robert has his eyes closed, his mouth open, but he's smiling. It's so beautiful.

It's all Aaron can take. 

He comes with a grunt, muscles spasming so much that it's all he can do to shudder in Robert's arms. He's distantly aware of a hand stroking his back, a forehead pressed against his own, but then he's being moved, pushed away. It's over too soon and his heart lurches against his will.

Robert crawls backwards on his knees and gets out of the car, finds a cloth and cleans himself before zipping up and tossing another cloth onto Aaron's lap.

Aaron takes it. 

It's just a one off, then. What they both want.

Just a one off.


End file.
